


His King

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, TW Dysphoria, royal au, royality, trans!patton, tw crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman does everything he can for his prince, wanting to take the best care of him that he can.





	His King

Patton hoisted himself up carefully into the back of the carriage, smoothing his royal garments over his legs as the door was closed behind him and the horses set off toward the seaside kingdom of Delmaria. It was there that his betrothed lived, and as he had gotten older, he was sent more and more to visit him. The two of them had been promised to one another since before they’d been born, the two kingdoms having decided to unite their lands in this way without the consent of either of their heirs. And while Patton had an elder sibling who would take the throne, his betrothed was the crown prince. Meaning he also had much to learn about the kingdom he would one day become a ruler of. 

While neither kingdom had cared much whether or not their children would be compatible, or even tolerant of each other, they had been lucky enough to grow up as the best of friends. There was really only one issue that Patton had to face amongst all of this. 

The carriage pulled up to the castle at the end of the journey, servants rushing to open his door and escort him through the gates to the throne room to find his betrothed. Once he had caught sight of him, sitting properly upon his throne, the guards took the opportunity to, unnecessarily, introduce him. 

“Presenting Princess Lavender of the Kingdom of Fiorella, future bride to Crown Prince Roman.” 

Patton, in a graceful and practiced motion, took hold of the edges of his grand gown in his hands and gave a polite curtsy at his introduction. He was able to keep the wince off his face, but the sheer exhaustion in his eyes was visible to Roman from across the room. 

The crown prince was quickly on his feet, walking directly up to Patton and holding out a hand. “Ah, there you are my beautiful betrothed. Shall we away? I have much I wish to share with you today.” 

Patton took his hand as he returned to standing up to his full height, nearly a head shorter than Roman. “Of course, my prince. Whatever you wish.” 

Roman smiled and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before leading him away by the hand, directly to his own chambers and then closing the door behind them. The crown prince’s expression immediately fell as soon as they were definitely away from any and all eyes that could have fallen upon them. 

“I’ve told them a hundred times not to do that.” Roman complained, looking apologetically back at Patton. 

“…It’s ok, Roman. I know. It’s not your fault.” Patton said, stepping closer to him. 

Roman immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, nestling his head over Patton’s. “…I just can’t help but feel responsible, Patton.” Patton immediately felt some of the tension leave him as Roman said his name, feeling more at ease as soon as he heard it. Roman felt how Patton relaxed against him, smiling and pressing a kiss to his head. “…How was your journey, my prince? I’ve missed you.” 

Patton let out a soft laugh, looking up at Roman. “It was long and arduous… But I managed since I knew you’d be here awaiting me.” 

“I’ll have to repay you, somehow. For holding on for my sake.” Roman’s expression immediately melted into his gorgeous smile, Patton unable to stop himself from grinning to match it. 

“There’s no hurry.” 

“…You’re right. Seeing as I have the rest of our lives.” 

Patton stayed there in Roman’s arms, closing his eyes and just letting himself relax against his prince’s strong chest, his arms holding him securely and safely. Things were great. As great as they could be, at least. But this hadn’t always been the case. Patton let his mind drift back.

He and Roman had grown up together, the two of them knowing since they were very young that they were to marry one day and lead as King and Queen of Roman’s kingdom. They didn’t realize at the time what that meant, but they were going to get to be with their best friend forever. So they were happy. 

But as they got older, things had gotten more and more awkward between them. Them really starting to understand what that meant for them. They still enjoyed each other’s company… Patton probably moreso than Roman for a while there. He couldn’t help the crush he’d developed on the prince as they got older, him watching as his betrothed grew into a gorgeous man before his eyes.

For Patton it was less of a good time. It wasn’t until they had begun to get older and their bodies began to change that he started to get uncomfortable. He’d never considered himself different from Roman when they were kids. But then… As the crown prince grew taller and broader… He didn’t. That was when it really set in. 

It took him a while to figure it out for himself, but once he had.. He didn’t know what to do. Something in the back of his mind told him he couldn’t go to his parents… That they wouldn’t understand. Not with how adamant his mother seemed to be about him being the “perfect princess.” She always styled his long hair in intricate styles before sending him to go visit Roman, or making him dress in elaborate gowns, accentuating his thin frame and soft features. 

And he always, always, always was dressed in light purple. His mom thought it was a beautiful color for beautiful Princess Lavender. He started to hate it. He never wanted to wear purple again. It wasn’t the color’s fault… But he was beyond done. 

It was one day he went to go visit Roman that he was extremely on edge, something about the corset dress and fancy updo style of his hair was making his skin crawl especially that day. He couldn’t explain it, but it was awful. So when Roman spoke to him as he always did, calling him “L” or “Lav” or “Princess,” he just broke. He took Roman by the hand and ushered him off somewhere private just quickly enough to conceal his tears from any other’s. 

Roman had been completely shocked by the sudden outburst, but he brought Patton into his arms and held him as he cried, letting him get it out until he was coherent enough to explain… He wasn’t a princess. He didn’t want to be a princess. He was a prince. A boy. 

He hadn’t known how Roman would react at the time, but he had to tell someone. Anyone. He needed someone. Roman had frozen up, processing and figuring out what to do. But that was when Roman, his amazing Roman, lifted Patton’s chin with a finger to bring his gaze to meet his and said the words Patton would hold onto for the rest of his life. “I’ll be there for you always, my prince.” 

Since that moment, Roman supported him, never calling him princess or by his given name unless he absolutely had to infront of other’s. Patton understood, but Roman still hated having to do so more than anything. He’d also been the one to help Patton find a new name that he felt suited him better. Morgan had seemed like it might have been the one for a long time… But in the end he wanted something a little less androgynous and a little more masculine, eventually finding Patton. 

What Patton hadn’t expected were the things Roman began to do for him. That very day he had made his confession, Roman seemed to immediately begin tuning in to his discomfort. That night at dinner, the crown prince had done something uncharacteristically clumsy, reaching for a dish and knocking over his father’s glass of deep red wine all over Patton’s dress in the process. He immediately bolted up from his seat, going over to Patton. 

“Oh! My sincerest apologies! Come, come. We must get your gown to the servants so they may try and get that cleaned before it stains!” Roman had exclaimed, taking Patton by the hand and pulling him away from the table. Patton didn’t understand what was going on, it wasn’t like Roman to spill anything.

But he learned quickly that the crown prince had a plan up his sleeve, taking Patton directly to his own bedroom. He looked back at his betrothed, unsure what he was doing. 

Roman just went directly to his closet, going through it to find something. Patton remained in the dark until Roman turned around with an arm full of his clothing. “…I’m sorry, but there are no princesses in the castle. While they attempt to clean that gown… I hope you won’t mind borrowing some of my old clothes, these are a little small for me, so I hope they’ll fit you well.” 

Patton’s eyes widened, looking at the clothes in Roman’s hands and taking them softly into his arms. Roman just smiled and turned around, looking back into his closet to give Patton privacy as he changed out of the gown and then into the prince’s doublet and trousers. He placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder, his prince turning around to look. 

He looked positively adorable, Roman’s cheeks darkening slightly as he took in his betrothed. 

Patton noticed and looked up at him, giving him a shy smile. “…Do I look okay?” 

“…You look perfect, my prince.” Roman said softly, reaching out to pull him into a hug and press a soft kiss to his hair. 

Since that day, Roman had been doing everything he could think of to help Patton. Some of his ideas had been subtle, like teaching Patton some of his workout routines that he could do in private to try and help him build some more masculine muscle. Some had been… Much less subtle. 

He’d taken Patton to the training arena one day, telling his parents that any ruler of their kingdom should be able to wield a sword at least somewhat well, and was now standing just in front of him. What had Patton concerned was that Roman had not grabbed wooden practice swords, but actual sharpened steel ones. He stood, finding it heavy and unsure how to correctly hold it, but it wasn’t difficult to see that Roman was beyond comfortable with the weapon in his hand. 

Roman looked around, ensuring no one was watching. “…Love. Do you trust me?” He asked, holding the sword slightly toward him. 

Patton’s eyes searched Roman’s, slightly worried, but he answered honestly. “Of course. With my life.” 

He smiled, nodding. “Then… Close your eyes. And whatever you do, don’t move.” 

Patton did as he had been asked, staying as still as a statue and closing his eyes. He heard Roman take a few steps toward him, but then he didn’t know where he had gone. It wasn’t until he heard something cutting through the air and then feeling a weight lifted from the back of his head did he realize what his betrothed had just done. 

The smaller prince opened his eyes once he felt Roman place a hand softly on his shoulder, able to look down and see that the long hair that had been pulled back away from his face was now on the ground next to his feet. It took him a few moments to understand what had just happened, his hand traveling up to feel the back of his head and understand that the long locks that had been upon his head were really gone. Two swords dropped to the floor as Patton immediately rushed into Roman’s arms, clutching his prince tightly. Beyond happy it was gone.

Roman had had to come home with him, explaining personally to Patton’s parents that the accident had been his own fault, and that his mother had done his best to cut the hair that remained into an acceptable style. It was clear that Patton’s mother wasn’t happy that the hair was gone, but her main concern had always been that the crown prince of the other kingdom would find him to be an acceptable bride. So seeing as Roman still held his hand and looked at him with love in his eyes, she didn’t get very upset. 

Patton pulled away from his embrace with Roman, looking up at him with love shining in his eyes now that he had finished his trip down memory lane. “…What was it that you wished to share with me, my love?” Patton asked, looking up at Roman as he remembered what he’d said as he arrived. 

Roman’s eyes sparkled as he pulled Patton over to the bed, them both sitting on the edge as the crown prince took both of his betrothed’s hands in his. “I convinced my parents of something. Something rather important.” 

“What’s that?” Patton asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“To have my coronation ceremony before our wedding. So that I can become King first.” Roman explained, running his thumbs over the back of Patton’s soft, small hands. 

“…Why do you wish to do that?” His betrothed asked, unsure why that mattered to him. 

Roman’s mouth split into a huge toothy grin. “Because then I will be king… And once I’m in charge, there will be no more hiding. I don’t want to have to marry my prince in something he does not wish to wear.. I want my king to be happy at his wedding.” 

Patton’s eyes went wide, never having expected that that would be something that would ever be an option. He couldn’t even find words, just charging forward into Roman’s arms, hugging him again with all of his strength. Roman held him tightly, rubbing his back and nestling their heads together. 

From that point onward, the two of them spent most of their free time coming up upon the coronation discussing how they wanted to go about things. It began with Patton finally moving completely into Roman’s castle, and then with them beginning to speak in private with their tailor. 

They were ready once coronation day came around, Roman ascending to his role of King before his entire kingdom. Once he had done so, and after a quick check in with Patton to ensure he was still comfortable with the plan they had come up with together, his prince joined him at his side. That was when it was revealed that Patton’s gown was simply an overcoat, Roman easily unclasping in the back so it could fall off of him to reveal the trousers and undershirt he wore beneath. One of their guards then handed over a sky blue doublet, Roman helping Patton get it on properly. 

They stood together in bold red and lovely blue, greeting their kingdom for the first time as King Roman and Prince Patton, announcing their wedding was to be in the upcoming days, and they could all look forward to the rule of their two kings.


End file.
